


Got that sunshine on my sunday best

by gzunset



Category: UNIQ (Band), UP10TION, X1 (Korea Band)
Genre: Falling In Love, Fluff and Humor, Getting Together, M/M, Slice of Life, Slow Burn, Strangers to Lovers
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-26
Updated: 2020-02-19
Packaged: 2021-02-19 11:29:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22410328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gzunset/pseuds/gzunset
Summary: El universo se empeña en invitarle una pizza (deliciosa, adjetivo por Yohan) a Kim Wooseok. Este lo niega aun después de varias extrañas casualidades. ¿Por qué "el universo" se empeñaría en algo así cuando ni siquiera le permite elegir qué comer?Además, tampoco le gusta la pizza.
Relationships: Cho Seungyeon | Seungyoun/Kim Wooseok | Wooshin, Han Seungwoo/Kim Yohan
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	1. Chapter 1

La primera vez que te lo tropezaste, ni siquiera lo viste. Corrías porque, en máximo veinticinco minutos, tenías una reunión en un restaurante más de cinco cuadras caminando desde tu casa. Apenas pudiste calzarte los zapatos y medio acomodarte la chaqueta encima cuando, abriendo la puerta, una figura más larga que tú se alzó en medio de tu camino, impidiéndote la salida. No terminaste de entender la razón de tan inesperada presencia porque en el momento en que tus ojos cayeron sobre lo que llevaba encima recordaste que te hacía falta la billetera. Rápidamente te devolviste al interior y al volver el hombre ni siquiera se había movido un paso del lugar.

—He traído la pizza que ordenaron...

¡Ah! ¡Eso era lo que tenía en las manos!

—No ordené ninguna pizza.

Tan apurado estabas que no te dio tiempo de revisar su expresión porque hundías la llave en la cerradura para pasar el seguro. Era lo único que te impedía terminar de irte.

—Pero el pedido fue de esta dirección.

—Entonces debe haber un error porque justo voy de salida a comer —ya guardabas ambas manos dentro de la chaqueta y corrías hasta el final del pasillo. Para poder acentuar tu mensaje tuviste que subir la voz.— ¡Pregúntale al vecino de al lado, ¿de acuerdo?! ¡Adiós!— Sacudiste una mano en el aire y empezaste a descender las escaleras.

En ningún momento te diste la vuelta.

Dos horas después y un contrato cerrado, volvías a tu departamento con una sonrisa gigante y una lata de soda en tu mano. Por costumbre ya sacabas las llaves y elegías, sin mirar, la correcta del manojo. En el momento en el que la hundías tu pie hizo una acción similar sobre una extraña superficie blanda que no se sentía como el tapete que Hangyul te había regalado en navidad: En el piso, debajo del zapato y justo por delante de la puerta, había una caja cuadrada que por el estampado no podía ser otra cosa que de una pizzería. Frunciste el ceño, la cogiste con tu mano libre y entraste a casa.

Después de la cena que te acababas de meter era prácticamente imposible que pudieras comerla y aun así se te hizo imposible dejarla afuera. ¿Quién dejaba perder una comida sabiendo que alguien más la podría aprovechar? Tu vecino, por ejemplo. Quizá se la llevarías más tarde, después de tomar la ducha, si es que al casi caminar por encima no la habías arruinado. Corroborando el estado de la caja sobre la encimera, encontraste un papel hundido en uno de los bordes, con una letra bonita y fácil de leer. Y, claro, una cara feliz.

" _Llamé dos veces para preguntar por la dirección  
y es específicamente esta donde quisieron el pedido.  
Como no me la puedo llevar de regreso, la he dejado.  
De todos modos creo que debería darle una oportunidad,  
nuestras pizzas son maravillosas!!!!!! :)_"

—Entonces alguien envió una caja de pizza a tu casa. De la nada. Completamente al azar.

—Eso parece, no sé. Es lo que el muchacho que la trajo ha dicho.

Viste a Yohan tomar una pausa para darle un mordisco al triángulo que sostenía. Al jalarlo un hilo de queso se estiró y para romperlo fue necesario que una segunda mano interviniera. La tuya.

—Ya estás haciendo un desastre... Te vas a manchar la cara. Y ni hablar de la ropa.

El rostro del contrario pareció ir desde "¿De qué hablas?" hasta "¡Con extra de queso es mucho mejor!" Reíste, porque tantos años te habían enseñado a leer sus facciones, y lo dejaste allí, disfrutando en el sillón. En la cocina encontraste unas servilletas que llevaste contigo de regreso. Fueron justamente las que utilizaste para limpiarle la barbilla.

—No soy fanático del queso así que puedes terminarla tú. Aunque, pensándolo bien, no sé por qué lo he hecho si deberías alimentarte mucho mejor. Necesitas los nutrientes necesarios para que esa cabecita tuya funcione correctamente y apruebes todas las materias este año.

La queja hizo que el muchacho se retorciera en el sofá y dejara de disfrutar de su comida por algunos segundos.

—¡Estoy haciéndolo lo mejor que puedo!

—Lo sé, lo sé —buscaste tranquilizarlo mientras cambiabas de posición. Ahora, con las piernas cruzadas, apoyabas el codo sobre la rodilla y lo mirabas con la ternura en que cualquiera observa al hermano pequeño que de repente se ha echado un estirón. Siempre habías estado detrás de él para cuidarlo cuando no existía ningún lazo sanguíneo que los uniera de verdad. Al menos no hasta el punto en que te habías vuelto tan devoto por su bienestar.— Sólo te estoy fastidiando. Pero sí quiero que comas mejor, ¿de acuerdo? He dado mi brazo a torcer en esta ocasión porque sé que has estado ocupado con tus finales. Y porque primero llamé al vecino y no atendió.

Antes de siquiera hacer el comentario ya sabías qué tipo de reacción tendría Yohan. Siempre ocurrían cuando el mismo hombre salía a colación.

—Sabes que es un ingrato sin noción de buenos modales. Nunca te saluda, ni siquiera si tú lo haces, y a veces tampoco paga la renta.

—No es un mal tipo, sólo un poco despistado. Y sí paga la renta, sólo que se retrasa...—Como golpeado por una iluminación, erguiste tu espalda y pestañeaste rápidamente.— ¡Yohan! ¿Habrá sido él quien se equivocó dando la dirección? ¡Quizá esta era su comida!

Aquello representaba el tamaño de la pieza exacta que podía calzar en el rompecabezas. Según recordabas de la última vez que se encontraron en las escaleras, te había dicho que recientemente hasta comer se le había convertido en un problema con el poco tiempo que le quedaba entre las largas jornadas de trabajo. Pensarlo te despertó una lástima profunda que te serviría de incentivo para volverlo a visitar algún otro día de la semana.

—Buah, patrañas. Piénsalo mejor, hyung, si no te abrió la puerta es que realmente no esperaba ningún repartidor —Yohan se lamió los dedos y procedió a enfocarse en su tercer trozo de pizza. Por la manera en que observaba la comida parecía profesar un amor infinito que nunca le habías visto entregar a nadie más. Tú relajaste la postura y empujaste el rostro del solitario hombre hacia un lado.— Además... Está demasiado buena. Ese grandullón ni siquiera debe tener tan buenos gustos.

Pudiste jurar que escuchaste un suspiro de amor. Negando con la cabeza y una sonrisita pequeña, llevaste la espalda hacia atrás y revisaste las notificaciones en tu teléfono. Algunos mensajes eran de Jinhyuk, otros de Byungchan. Ambos, seguramente enterados desde el mismo Hangyul, te felicitaban por las buenísimas noticias con respecto al negocio que habías cerrado.

—Oye, ¿estas seguro de que no vas a probarla? No todos los días el universo confabula a tu favor para alimentarte una deliciosa cena como esta. 

—No la estoy desaprovechando si tú la disfrutas.

—No hablo de eso...

—La próxima vez que el universo quiera invitarme una comida que sea en un lugar donde yo pueda escoger qué voy a comer —y levantaste el rostro con una mueca donde una de tus comisuras estaba estirada hacia un lado. Parte de tu atención se había apartado del incidente para poder posarse en lo que realmente había importado de aquel día: Por fin podrías abrir tu propio negocio.

Eso sí era razón para celebrar.

La segunda vez que te lo tropezaste, no lo reconociste. Ni su rostro (porque no te fijaste en ello la primera vez), ni su ropa (porque tu fuerte no eran las sucursales de comida rápida). Venías agotado después de largas horas de trabajo. En todo el día lo único que hiciste fue organizar a las personas encargadas en la remodelación del local entre las labores de carpintería y pintura. Siendo tan perfeccionista como todos te conocían y hasta tú mismo habías aceptado, no permitirías que esa posición la tomara otro que no fueses tú. Ni siquiera Hangyul, que tanto confiabas en él. (Aunque quizá confiabas en él para otras cosas que no fuesen esta clase de gustos estéticos. La combinación zapatos-pantalón-camisa que había llevado para la reunión del restaurante casi hizo que el corazón te saltase por la boca.)

—Buenas noches, he traído la pizza que ordenaron... —Te dijo una voz desconocida cuando pasaste a presionar la llave electrónica en el sensor de la entrada. Ni siquiera notaste al tipo de lo muy embotada que llevabas la cabeza.

—¿Cuál apartamento buscas? —Liberado el seguro, tanto el extraño como tú pudieron ingresar al edificio. Caminaron uno a la par del otro incluso alcanzadas las escaleras, aunque siempre guardando una distancia prudencial.

—¿El A11...?

Cuando pronunció tu apartamento lo mínimo que pudiste hacer fue mirarle por encima del hombro. Los colores rojo y amarillo que cruzaban aquella camisa en bandas verticales te recordaron el suceso de tres semanas atrás. Debía tratarse del mismo lugar, una vez más con el mismo problema.

—¿Otra vez ustedes? Creo que alguien les está tomando el pelo o no han podido anotar bien el número de los pedidos.

—¿Por qué...? Estoy seguro que esta es la dirección en la que tengo que llegar... —Su voz fue bajando gradualmente. Para cuando te diste cuenta de la razón ya habías alcanzado tu piso, por lo que giraste sobre tus talones y le encontraste varios escalones más abajo, revisando un dispositivo electrónico donde suponías estaba registrada todos los puntos de entrega. A causa de la cabeza inclinada y aquel estorbo de visera en la gorra, fue imposible discernir su expresión.

—Te estás dirigiendo a mi apartamento y, como ves, estoy por llegar. Creo no, estoy seguro de que no he llamado por ninguna pizza.

Ni siquiera te gustaban las pizzas.

—¿Por qué no pruebas en el apartamento A10? Puedes tocarle el timbre para ver si su dueño se encuentra allí. La vez anterior, que hubo la misma equivocación, sospeché que la comida iba para él y no para mí.

Ya estabas retomando tu camino cuando un llamado, que no fue hecho necesariamente para que te detuvieras, te congeló las piernas. Quedaste clavado al piso pensando si es que habías escuchado mal o, quizá, te has imaginado lo que aparentemente ha salido de los labios del repartidor. Deshiciste unos pasos y volviste a asomarte, sólo para conseguirlo hundido en la pantalla digital, desplazando el dedo de arriba hacia abajo y quizá tan confundido como tú. A diferencia de ti, que no eras más que alguien que venía a formar parte de la imagen por puro accidente, él estaba en la obligación de hacer llegar cada pizza a su respectivo dueño y lugar. No hacerlo le metería en problemas. Sin embargo, lo que recién había pronunciado te hizo considerar todo una segunda vez.

—¿Qué acabas de decir?

—¿Perdón? —Levantó el rostro, pero ninguno se respondió. Él volvió a mirar la pantalla, tocó algunos botones. Miró escaleras hacia abajo, miró escaleras hacia arriba. Al final se decidió por cruzar el espacio que los separaba para volverse a plantar frente a ti, tal cual lo había hecho más de medio mes atrás. Ahí reconociste que era el mismo muchacho que se te cruzó, no sólo porque el tamaño que alcanzaba parecía similar (cosa que habrías definido con mayor claridad de haberle prestado atención), sino porque la sonrisa que te mostró rápidamente te hizo viajar hasta la carita feliz que había dejado en la nota.

La curva que formaron sus labios le hicieron brillar con su propio foco de luz.

—Kim Wooseok. El pedido es para Kim Wooseok. ¿Ese eres tú?

Del mismo modo en que aquel dejaba de ser un repartidor sin rostro, ahora tú pasabas a ser (a la fuerza) un aparente cliente con nombre.

—Sí, aquí dice. Kim Wooseok, apartamento A11 —su punto quedó claro cuando giró la pequeña tablet para apoyarla sobre su propio pecho y que así tú pudieras leer. Entonces entendiste que siempre estuvo haciendo bien su trabajo: Ahí decía lo mismo que él aseguraba a viva voz. El pedido debía ir para ninguno otro más que tu apartamento.

Por primera vez en mucho tiempo Yohan tenía razón. El universo estaba empeñado en invitarte un poco de pizza.


	2. Chapter 2

—Hyung, se supone que sólo hemos venido en busca de algunos cereales...

—A tu alacena le hace falta más que algunos cereales.

—¡Pero no tengo dinero para pagar tanto!

—¿Para qué estoy yo entonces?

Tu lógica lo hizo callar. O quizá era el puchero que ahora tenía protuberante en su boca lo que le impedía formular una nueva protesta. Un Yohan berrinchudo siempre era un Yohan silencioso. Y un Yohan silencioso era lo que necesitabas cuando te concentrabas en hacer las compras del mercado.

—Sabes lo que dirá mi compañero de piso, ¿no?

—Que te alimentas muy bien y que seguirás creciendo sano y fuerte —sonreíste con autosuficiencia comparando los números de las tablas nutricionales de un par de latas con arvejas.

—Ahora suenas como una mamá...

Las cosas casi siempre habían sido así, por lo que no encontraste motivo para sentirte ofendido.

—Mejor termina de contarme la anécdota con Hangyul. ¿Qué fue lo que ocurrió cuando fuiste al local?

La historia se había dado días antes, una de esas pocas ocasiones donde no estabas en la tienda a causa de otras obligaciones originadas dentro del mismo círculo trabajo, como por ejemplo, seleccionar las sillas exactas para el tipo de decoración que se habían esforzar en imprimir dentro del restaurante. Parece que lo que tenías en mente no se encontraba en ningún punto de la ciudad y a causa de tanto empeño habías dejado plantado a Yohan, con quien se supone que te ibas a encontrar para ir a almorzar.

Lo que te contó Hangyul más tarde te hizo pensar que quien había sido realmente plantado (a pesar de que no sería Yohan quien llegó horas después de lo acordado) fuiste tú. Según este, el menor se había puesto pálido en lo que asomó su cabecita dentro del lugar. Cualquiera que había sido la sorpresa llevada, ni siquiera le dio tiempo al otro para saludarle. En cuestión de segundos ya se había ido. Todavía ninguno de los dos se explicaba lo que había sucedido.

—¿Tomo tu silencio como que no sabes qué decir o no quieres decir, lo que sea que ocurrió?

Doblaste el carrito al final del pasillo para tomar la curva que te llevaba a los próximos anaqueles. Allí se extendieron filas y fijas de galletas, rosquillas, cupcakes embolsados, y muchas otras variaciones de dulces que no te preocupaste en detallar porque sólo te detuviste al final, frente algunos snacks de avenas que comías desde pequeño

La culpabilidad era una dama no muy discreta que te seducía hasta conseguir que actuaras en busca de cualquier arreglo frente a la situación. Aun si no era tu culpa.

—Yohan, sé que no estaba aun cuando te dije que me encontrarías a esa hora, y ya me disculpé por ello. Pero si en estos momentos tienes algún problema con Hangyul, desearía que fueses capaz de decírmelo. Tendrás que verlo muy seguido ya que ahora trabajamos para el mismo lugar... Podría ayudarte y hacer algo, pero para ello necesito saber qué es lo que ocurre y...

El aludido, mucho por detrás tuyo, sopesaba entre sus manos dos bolsas con lo que sospechabas eran chocolates de menta.

Chocolates.

Quizá no debías preocuparte por nada.

Después de todo existía una incontable cantidad de razones por las que Yohan no quiso entrar al local. ¿Qué tal un repentino dolor del estómago? Sí, retortijones brutales que le llevaron a descompensarse en el lugar y, de inmediato. obligaron a buscar el refugio de un baño donde pudiera encontrar paz. Paz y también consuelo. Los baños del restaurante no estaban listos para el uso como tal y Yohan solía comer tan mal que incluso eso parecía más adecuado frente la paranóica teoría de que él y Hangyul tenían problemas. En el fondo sostenías que, de ser así, Hangyul sería más maduro y se sinceraría.

Una vez salieron del supermercado y organizaron las bolsas de las compras en la portaequipaje, diste rienda a tu segundo propósito del día.

—¿Cuándo tienes tiempo libre?

—No sé... ¿Domingo? No este, sino el domingo de la semana que viene.

—Domingo... Creo que lo tengo desocupado. Trataré de confirmarte el día anterior, de todos modos no acuerdes con nadie para entonces —asentiste, miraste el retrovisor en busca de cualquier peligro en la vía y, una vez estuviste seguro, hundiste el pie en el acelerador . Tenías que llevar al muchacho para los dormitorios de la residencia universitaria.

—¿Qué haremos? ¿Necesitas que te acompañe a algún lugar? —presiona el botón para bajar el vidrio de la ventana y, a la velocidad constante a la que manejas, un suave ráfaga de viento le alborota las hebras oscuras.

Como se está lamiendo los dedos embadurnados de chocolate (del chocolate que juraste no comprarle quince minutos antes y que aun así terminaste agregando a las compras) mientras mira hacia afuera, de repente se te antoja que Yohan luce exactamente como un cachorrito. Uno fiel como ninguno que de vez en cuando merecía su recompensa.

—Vamos a comer. Te debo una salida, ¿no?

Su respuesta no verbal fue transmitida a través de un asentimiento.

—Quiero que sepas que siempre puedes contarme cualquier cosa.

—Lo sé, hyung.

—Hoy salí con Yohan. Estábamos haciendo algunas compras para el mes porque se ha quedado corto otra vez. Algo me dice que no se está comprando los alimentos que tienen que ser.

—¿Y en qué otra cosa se está gastando el dinero de la beca?

—No sé, ¿dulces? ¿Has visto la cantidad de galletas que ingiere? ¿Y comida chatarra?

—No creo que sea en eso...

—Lo conozco de toda la vida. Ese niño no sería capaz de mentirme. Jamás. Si lo intentara, estoy seguro de que no llegaría lejos.

En el otro lado de la línea escuchaste unos ruidos repentinos y punzantes que hicieron que te apartaras del teléfono. De inmediato.

—¿Ocurrió algo? —Preguntaste otra vez cerca del auricular.

—Uh, lo siento. Se me ha caído algo y me salpicó aceite encima.

—¿Estás bien? ¿Te has quemado? —Esperaste entre que escuchabas el movimiento de algunas cosas.— No me tranquiliza que el chef principal del restaurante presente problemas como este, ¿sabes?

La risa de Hangyul se sintió como una brisa. A pesar de tener una voz gruesa, la manera en que reía alcanzaba un tono masculino y agradable.

—Cuando esté cocinando en el restaurante no estaré atendiendo llamadas al mismo tiempo. No habrán accidentes.

—Uhm.

—¿Entonces?

—¿El qué?

—¿Entonces qué harás? Con Yohan. Sientes que te esconde algo y estás seguro, pero él no termina de decírtelo.

—Enseñarle a comer.

Silencio.

—O quizá deberías hacerlo tú que eres el que sabe sobre comida. ¿No podrías darle clases de cocina también? Te juro que...

—Hyung, creo que ambos tenemos mucho trabajo con la apertura del restaurante. Además... —Hangyul corrió algo, posiblemente la ventana, y el sonido del viento ingresó directamente para empezar a jugar entre él y tú. Te agradaba la sensación que dejaba en tu oído. Viviendo en un piso tan alto como Hangyul era común, muy diferente a ti que vivías prácticamente por encima de la calle—. Creo que hay que dejarlo a él tomar sus propias decisiones. Ya no es un niño pequeño.

Nunca te gustó cuando las conversaciones tomaban esa dirección, sobre todo porque sin importar qué tipo de edad tuvieras o cuál comentario hicieras, más de un par de personas te habían recomendado darle espacio al muchacho para poder "crecer de verdad". ¿Pero para "crecer" era necesario tu ausencia? ¿Cómo se "crecía de mentira"?

—Por cierto, ¿te volvió a visitar el repartidor de pizza?

—No... No después del segundo encuentro.

Entonces, al asustarte de verdad, hiciste lo que mejor se te ocurrió: negarte. Le pediste que ignorara cualquier pedido dirigido hacia tu dirección, porque lo más seguro era que no se tratara de ti mismo sino de alguien más, quién sabe si obsesionado o con segundas intenciones. Como fuese, no te sentiste nada seguro con el descubrimiento y el repartidor, bastante amable hasta entonces, mostró todas las intenciones de ayudarte.

Después de ese día no se volvieron a cruzar y casi empezabas a olvidarte de él.

—¿Sabes qué? Todo ese asunto me da mala espina.

(Casi. Porque la noción de un extraño haciéndote llegar comida gratis a tu casa no era alentadora en lo más mínimo.)

—¿De verdad? A mí me parece que sólo era un admirador secreto.

—O quizá es un psicópata que espera el momento indicado para colarse en mi casa, atarme y hacer lo que se le venga en gana conmigo.

—¿Qué tendría que ver la pizza con todo eso...?

—No sé. Mi mente no es de psicópata, no tengo manera de entenderlo.

Hangyul volvió a reír y esta vez tuviste que defenderte.

—¡Hablo en serio!

—Yo también. Y de verdad no creo que sea nada de lo que debas preocuparte. Aunque si ahora te sientes tranquilo me parece bien. Esta quedará siendo una anécdota para la posteridad, ¿no?

La tercera vez que te lo encontraste no fue por accidente. Tú lo buscaste. Para ello tenías que dar con el lugar de donde provenían las pizzas pero después de varios intentos (sin frutos) te empezaste a sentir completamente ridículo. De pies a cabeza. Todo un payaso. ¿Cómo era posible que no recordaras el protagonista de tan absurdo episodio en tu vida? El logo era grande, rojo con amarillo, y en el traje del repartidor formaban líneas verticales, eso era la única memoria nítida a lo que te todavía te aferrabas. Como Google no fue de exacta ayuda (ahí caíste en cuenta de que la pizzería debía ser una franquicia pequeña), no te tocó de otra que llamar a Yohan. Este no lo tuvo que pensar dos veces para escupirte el nombre. Por alguna razón parecía apresurado en cortar la llamada.

Afortunadamente, al tener el nombre no te tomó más de dos minutos conseguir el teléfono en el directorio.

—Buenas tardes, sí, mi nombre es Kim Wooseok. Hace unas semanas estuve recibiendo unos pedidos de allí que no los había realizado yo mismo y me preguntaba... ¿Sí? Oh, sí, puedo esperar.

Miraste la hora y con lo tarde que marcaba te extrañó que estuviesen tan ocupados como para dejarte esperando.

—¡Lo siento! Estamos... Con las manos llenas. ¿Podría dejar su número? Nos comunicaremos con usted en la brevedad posible.

Se lo dictaste sin desconfiar, ya que la curiosidad te había llevado muy lejos esa noche y no estabas dispuesto a retroceder. De hacerlo, quizá la duda que te había sembrado la conversación con Hangyul sólo echaría raíces hasta eventualmente ser imposible arrancar.

Diez minutos más tarde recibiste la llamada de un número que, al contestar, destilaba una voz diferente a la que te había atendido antes.

—¿Buenas noches? ¿Wooseok-ssi? Disculpe la tardanza. Usted se comunicó con MonsterPizza hace unos minutos, ¿cierto?

—Uh, sí, ¿con quién hablo?

—Descuide —y seguramente sonrió porque su voz se escuchó más blanda que antes—. Trabajo allí y me refirieron con usted para conversar. Soy el repartidor de las entregas. Nos hemos visto dos veces.

Oh. Con razón se te hizo conocido.

—Claro, tú... Uhm. ¿Puedo hacerte algunas preguntas? La última vez que hablamos no pude despejar todas las dudas.

O, mejor dicho, no se habían formado del todo.

—¡Por supuesto! Para eso estoy aquí.

—¿De verdad hicieron los pedidos a mi nombre?

Es probable que la inquisición que soltaste haya sido demasiado estúpida. Y que ambos hayan coincidido mentalmente en ello no era algo que te avergonzaba.

—Olvídalo, no me respondas. Sé que tenían mi nombre.

—¿Siente curiosidad por saber quién lo hizo?

Por un lado sí, por otro no. No podía responder.

—¿Han recibido más llamadas así?

—Uhm... No dispongo de esa información. Normalmente no estoy encargado del teléfono, ¿sabe? Siempre me dejan en las entregas porque soy muy bueno manejando moto. Le sorprendería saber cuántas entregas rápidas he llegado a hacer en un solo día. ¡Y antes de que lo piense! Nunca me han puesto una multa por conducir imprudentemente. Nadie sabe seguir las reglas como yo.

—Ya veo...

—Aunque le puedo preguntar a la chica en esa área cuando la vea... Si desea... —La cautela que envolvía sus palabras le imprimió un aspecto cuidadoso a su rostro imaginario. Porque sí, lo llevabas en la cabeza, plasmado desde que comenzó la llamada.

—¿Les contaste lo que ocurrió?

—Por supuesto. Quizá es por eso que no me ha vuelto a ver frente a su puerta.

En ese momento se te hizo difícil no invocar una imagen completamente fabricada por ti mismo donde aquel sonreía de oreja a oreja, con unos ojos pequeñitos que se perdían entre tantas mejillas. El poco brillo que habías captado aquella última tarde fue sólo un vestigio de la luz que se escabullía entre sus palabras como un animalito inquieto. A veces estaba allí, a veces no. La mayoría del tiempo asomaba su naricita respingona y traviesa para jugar con tu curiosidad.

Te empezaba a gustar mucho su voz.

—De acuerdo... Me gustaría que pudieras hacer eso...

—¡No se preocupe! Usted dígame y descubriremos al culpable de esas entregas fantasmas.

Ahora fue tu turno de sonreír. Hangyul te había dicho que no le parecía nada sospechoso y, a pesar de que le habías llevado la contraria, ahora poco a poco cedías ante la emoción de un tercero completamente extraño. Aquello no era una aventura, le querías recordar, pero no lo hiciste porque eso habría significado matar la emoción en su voz.

—Muchas gracias. Espero no haberte quitado mucho tiempo.

—Para nada, no se preocupe por eso. Como he dicho, estoy a su orden. Por ahora creo que tendré que irme porque todavía no he llegado a casa y es muy tarde. Si tiene alguna otra duda puede llamar mañana a la misma hora y es probable que pueda encontrarme. ¿Está bien para usted?

—Oh, sí, sí, claro. Ten una buena noche y... ¡Espera! ¿Sigues ahí? ¿Podrías decirme tu nombre?

—¡Mi nombre! ¡Cierto! Me llamo Cho Seungyoun.


	3. Chapter 3

Las llamadas se vuelven ocasionales y ti no te toma mucho tiempo acostumbrarte. Para aclarar, como lo hiciste con Hangyul algunas semanas más tarde, no es algo que alguno de los dos se propuso. En un principio dejas que pasen los días, el tema se cuela ocasionalmente en lo que tomas el café con Jinhyuk y después de dos semanas tranquilas el timbre de tu teléfono interrumpe el silencio que envuelve la lectura de tu libro mensual. Estás por dormir así que ya tienes sueño, pero como no sueles darle tu número a cualquiera, contestas de inmediato y sin corroborar el contacto parpadeante en la pantalla.

"Cho Seungyoun, de MonsterPizza. ¿Hablo con el señor Kim? Kim Wooseok."

Aquella debía ser la cuarta vez que conversaban y las razones te las ofrece de inmediato: No ha habido ningún cambio en el panorama, pero aun así ha decidido llamarte por si en algún momento se te ha cruzado por la cabeza que se le olvidó la misión que le habías encargado. ¿Honestamente? Sí, un poco, pero no le dices. Es posible que después del acuerdo la seguridad en tu pecho haya permitido que tu mente olvidara la supuesta amenaza (aunque incluso eso sonaba demasiado pesado sobre tu lengua) que estaba acechando por ahí. Has vuelto tuya la teoría de Hangyul porque, sí, ¿qué tal si es sólo un inofensivo admirador secreto?

El asunto de la llamada es que no hay novedades. No hubo más pedidos inusuales fuera de los dos primeros que llevaron a ambos a encontrarse de frente y que la chica al cargo del teléfono ya está al tanto de la situación. Zanjan el tema principal e inesperadamente alcanzan a rozar algunos otros más. Él te pregunta cómo estás, si no has visto nada sospechoso fuera del edificio o mientras vas a trabajar. También indaga sobre cuál es tu oficio y se sorprende cuando le explicas porque siendo tan joven ya tienes tu propio emprendimiento. (Aunque le insistes que no es algo que llevas solo sino con uno en conjunto con un gran amigo, él responde a tu terquedad recordando que con veinticinco años es una gran proesa.)

Se despiden, con una disculpa por parte de él, y comparten de lado y lado un 'Buenas noches'.

Ha sido un encuentro agradable antes de dormir, ¿o no? Eso es lo que razonas mucho después de despedir la llamada, lavarte la cara y volver a la cama.

Después le siguen otras llamadas, en la noche y en el día, largas y cortas. Ya han de haber transcurrido varias semanas y ahí es cuando te das cuenta de que has perdido la cuenta de las veces que se buscan. O quizá es que no tomas nota de ellas.

Sostienes contra tu pecho un envase de comida con uno de tus brazos. El otro lo extiendes para golpear la puerta repetidas veces. Llevas aproximadamente tres minutos allí, en el pasillo de tu piso y a dos metros de tu propia casa, sintiéndote más o menos desnudo porque no se te ha ocurrido buscar un suéter que te ayude a lidiar con el frío de enero. Debiste haber conectado el uno con el dos y el dos con el tres para prever que el escenario sería ese: Una espera indefinida a que atiendan tu llamado. Claro que tu vecino no te lo podía poner más fácil.

—Un momento...— piden desde el otro lado sin mucha energía después de quién-sabe-cuánto. A las palabras le siguen el silencio. Y al silencio un pequeño 'click' en el que se forma una abertura entre la puerta y el marco.

El hombre que asoma la nariz es mucho más alto que tú. Tiene la piel pálida, a veces no sabes si por genética o por no estar cuidándose muy bien, y una mata de cabello que le cubre parcialmente los ojos pero no el par de posos de ojeras que se extienden por debajo.

—¿Seungwoo-ssi? ¿Te he despertado?

Son las dos de la tarde. Una hora que has escogido después de una larga deliberación interna porque: ni querías despertarlo, ni querías encontrarte con una casa vacía. Aquel parecía el momento adecuado del día para abordarlo, aunque ahora comprobabas que tu primer punto podía no haber sido del todo cumplido.

—No, no, yo...— Desordena los cabellos de su frente, buscando las palabras que se le escapan dentro de aquel estado aletargado— Sólo descansaba. ¿Necesitas algo?

—No necesito nada, no te preocupes. Es que he cocinado en exceso para mí y mi amigo, y se me ocurrió traerte un poco. 

Seungwoo se fija en lo que llevas en brazos. Parece que le ha tomado tiempo conectar todas las piezas de la imagen para sacar una conclusión acertada de tu presencia allí. Sin embargo, lo ha hecho, pues finalmente empuja la puerta y te invita a pasar. Mientras se disculpa por su propio estado (todavía lleva puesta la ropa de salir) y el de su casa (hay más que un desorden aleatorio encima del sofá) te preguntas por qué tu vecino es tan descuidado consigo mismo. Desde el primer día en que se mudó, hace seis meses, parece forzado en volcar todos sus esfuerzos en horas de trabajo que no hacían más que acumularse. Porque al principio lo veías todas las noches. Luego sólo algunas. Ahora apenas y te lo tropiezas cada tantas semanas. ¿El descanso? Probablemente una prohibición autoimpuesta.

—No ha sido una molestia. No me apetecía desperdiciar un almuerzo en buen estado.

El hombre fue recogiendo algunos envoltorios sucios, junto a un cúmulo de ropa que seguramente sacó de la lavadora tiempo indefinido atrás y dejó colgando en el respaldar de una silla. Toma todo consigo, hace movimientos con la barbilla para que tomes asiento, y te da la espalda para desaparecer entre la cocina y el pasillo. Al volver se ve un poco más despierto.

—Te lo agradezco mucho. Sobre todo porque creo que no tenía nada para cenar hoy.

—Recordé que habías tenido problemas para hacer tu comida...

—Mnh —murmura mientras asiente, llevándose el envase que has traído para guardarlo en la nevera.

—¿El trabajo está muy pesado? —Inclinas el cuerpo y alzas la voz, a ver si te alcanza a escuchar a pesar de la distancia.

No sabes si está pensando o sólo se toma su tiempo para responder. Cuando se acerca espera algunos segundos de pie, se rasca la barbilla y termina por sentarse en la silla de la mesa que está justo al lado a la que te ha invitado a tomar anteriormente.

—Lo usual. El trabajo en el hospital suele ser muy ajetreado.

—Ya veo —guardas silencio un momento, registrando quizá algún signo que delate una mentira.

—¿Y tú? ¿Qué has estado haciendo? La última vez que nos vimos dijiste que estabas por concretar algo muy importante.

—¿Lo hice? ¡Ay! ¡Sí lo hice! Claro, eso fue hace mes y medio, más o menos. Cerramos el trato de la compra de un local y empezamos a trabajar en la remodelación para abrir un restaurante. Es decir, mi amigo y yo. Ambos seremos propietarios...

—¿Tendrás tu propio restaurante? Wow... No te había imaginado frente a uno. Pero ahora que lo pienso... —Cuando ladea su cabeza los cabellos que caen sobre su frente se dispersan hacia un lado. En ese momento queda a la vista un par de ojos gentiles. Desde el día en que los descubriste te pareció una pena que siempre los ocultara.— No se me hace del todo ajeno. Parece el lugar perfecto para ti porque te preocupas de que los demás se alimenten bien.

No era la primera vez que le llevabas comida, así que era probable que él mismo te haya descubierto las mentiras: Ni cocinabas en exceso, ni te habías acordado espontáneamente de Seungwoo aquel fin de semana. Habías preparado una comida en exclusividad para él.

Carraspeas al saberte potencialmente descubierto.

—Deberías ir cuando lo inauguremos. Te dejaré un cupón de descuento por ser clientela especial.

—¿Estás seguro? No creo que sea un buena estrategia hacer rebajas tan pronto —la transparencia en sus gestos (sonrisas, comentarios, movimientos de los ojos) te hacen sentir extrañamente a gusto. En confianza. Es en esos momentos donde no entiendes por qué Yohan lo desprecia tanto. Es cierto que al principio te costó dar un primer paso hacia él, pues no es que el hombre luciera del todo amistoso, pero no necesitó más que una oportunidad para demostrarte lo contrario a la idea que injustamente te habías hecho.

—¿Te conté alguna vez que me hice muy buen amigo del inquilino anterior a ti?

—No recuerdo. ¿Pasó algo con él?

—No, nada malo, Hangyul sólo encontró otro lugar donde vivir. Pero estuvo aquí por mucho tiempo —mientras hablabas repasabas el apartamento. Hangyul tenía muchos más objetos cuando todavía estaba allí, probablemente porque todos eran heredados de sus padres. Ahora, sin ellos, el espacio se veía más amplio... Y vacío. Como carente de recuerdo. Memorias. Vivencias—. Pensé que me haría falta pero llegaste tú y... Creo que tienen muchas cosas en común. Ambos son tranquilos y agradables. Es lo único que pediría jamás en un vecino.

Seungwoo se suavizó.

—Wooseok-ssi...

De inmediato lo interrumpiste. No sólo con tu voz, sino porque también te pusiste de pie de un salto. Con las manos en la cintura lo observaste desde arriba, no dejando ningún espacio para que respondiera con rechazo pero no olvidándote de todavía ser cordial.

—Creo que de verdad deberías visitar el restaurante una vez lo abramos al público. Él es el encargado de la cocina y le encantará conocer quien ocupa el que fue su hogar por tantos años. Te presentaré a Yohan, Byungchan... Quizá estén algunos otros amigos— ibas retrocediendo, sabiendo mirar hacia atrás y abajo para evitar tropezar. Ya en la entrada abriste la puerta y sacaste tu cuerpo por completo. No terminaste de cerrar hasta haber rogado tu último súplico.— Por favor, piénsalo bien, ¿de acuerdo?

Seungwoo no se movió de su silla en ningún momento. Y si lo hizo, debió ser después de que jalaras la manilla hacia ti para terminar de cerrar.

—¿Recuerdas el vecino del que te hablé una vez? El alto-alto. Que es muy descuidado... —Con el celular bien asegurado entre tu oído y hombro, ladeaste la caja para hacer caer una catarata de cereal sobre el plato. Lo guardaste en la alacena y luego fuiste por la leche.

—¿El pediatra? No, no, ehm, ¿que quiere ser pediatra?

—Ese mismo. Pues hoy fui a visitarlo. Le hice comida y fui a llevársela.

—¿Le hiciste comida? —El asombro no pasó desapercibido por tu lado. ¿Qué tenía de extraño?

—Sí, es que no se alimenta muy bien... —Veías las hojuelas hundirse y salir a la superficie, preguntándote si incluso una cena así estaba betada dentro del horario de Seungwoo. Sin darte cuenta empezaste a murmurar.— Creo que cada vez está más delgado.

—Uhum.

—Se veía cansado. Dijo que no creía tener nada para comer, así que me agradeció... No sé de qué otra manera ayudarle.

—¿Estás intentando coquetear con él?

La pregunta te tomó por sorpresa. Primero parpadeaste, luego frunciste el ceño. Andabas a la espera de una señal que te indicara que bromeaba. Porque sólo buscaba tomarte el pelo, ¿o no?

—Seungyoun-ah...

Silencio. No era ningún chiste.

—¿¡Parece que estoy coqueteando con él!?

—¿No... es eso? Uh, ¡lo siento! Continúa con la historia, por favor, no puedo evitar querer spoilearme los finales.

Bufaste y aunque no quisiste darle credibilidad a su teoría, te sentiste un poco pequeño ante existía la posibilidad de que el otro también lo haya leído así.

—¿De verdad te parece que tengo dobles intenciones...? —Murmuraste más bajito, sin preocuparte del pequeño mohín que tenías. Te encontrabas solo, ¿por qué te molestarías en suprimirlo? Además, te parecía una acusación completamente injusta y sin ninguna base.

—Bueno, si me llevaras comida hecha exclusivamente para mí pensaría que me estás coqueteando...

—Gracias por la advertencia. Ya sé qué nunca haré.

—¡¡Oye!!

Reíste, aunque conseguiste suprimir la agitación de la carcajada en lo que te cubrías con el dorso de la mano. No sabías por qué le contabas aquella clase de detalles a Seungyoun y aun así lo hacías. Quizá era por la manera en que él mismo se interesaba y indagaba tras un poco más de información. Casi como si le gustara pasar tiempo contigo.

(A ti también te gustaba pasar tiempo con él. Por eso le respondías sin problema.)

—Como seguía diciendo, le llevé comida. Hablamos por un rato y le invité a la apertura del restaurante. Creo que le vendría bien pasar una tarde diferente fuera de su trabajo.

—¿Y cuándo es eso?

—Uh-uh... ¿Dentro de mes y medio, puede ser?

—Así que dentro de mes y medio conocerá a tus amigos —mientras te movías hacia tu habitación con el bol de cereal con leche en la mano, ambos se tornaron pensativos. Cada uno sacaba conclusiones por su cuenta.— ¿Crees que se sienta cómodo? Dijiste que es una persona muy reservada y un poco despistada.

—Sé que con Hangyul se llevará bien. Jinhyuk siempre se amolda a las personas así que confío en él. Byungchan es sumamente dulce sin siquiera proponérselo. Yohan...

—Yohan no lo soporta —puntualizó de inmediato. Te extrañó que acertara, pues según recordabas no le habías compartido la aberración que el menor conservaba por Seungwoo. ¿O sí lo habrías hecho?

—Ni siquiera sé si asistirá —comentaste con un suspiro. Ya te encontrabas rodeado de la comodidad de tu habitación, sentándote con cuidado para no verter tu cena sobre el colchón.

—¿Pero qué sucede con Yohan?

—No lo sé. Lleva semanas extraño. Dice que está ocupado con las clases pero se nota que no quiere hablar conmigo. Hay días en que ha aceptado vernos, pero de repente le surge algo por hacer y me deja plantado. Ya ha ocurrido dos o tres veces, y no quiero discutir con él al respecto, pero tampoco puedo ignorarlo por mucho más tiempo.

—¿Y si de verdad está ocupado?

Bufaste.

—Sé que no es así. Lo conozco. Pero si no quiere contarme, no lo presionaré. Por eso mismo sospecho que me saldrá con una nueva excusa de que tiene un examen demasiado importante para el que necesita estudiar.

Lo único que escuchaste por algunos minutos fueron ruiditos al masticar. Pensaste que Seungyoun se reservaría cualquier comentario y no fue así.

—A veces las personas se expresan mejor mediante acciones. Quizá Yohan no quiera decirte qué ocurre, pero lo que hace habla por sí mismo.

—Por eso sé que no quiere verme, por los rechazos y...

—No, no, hablo en específico. ¿Se niega estar contigo bajo cualquier concepto o sólo en determinadas situaciones?

—No sé a lo que te refieres. Siempre lo invito a comer...

—¿Sólo a comer?

—Uhm... ¿Sí? Siento que no cuida muy bien su alimentación, así que le pido que nos encontremos en el restaurante.

Habías encendido la televisión para entretenerte un rato y aun así no le prestaste atención en ningún momento. En la pantalla un par de comentaristas deportivos movían los labios en el más absoluto silencio.

—¿Por qué no lo invitas a tu casa?

—Últimamente tengo poco tiempo para mí...

—Adáptate a él. Pide pizza, dile que se quede a dormir. Sólo ustedes dos. Así descansarás un rato y podrás arreglar las cosas.

No tenías ni idea si aquello haría un gran cambio, pero por lo menos parecía mejor que aparecerse mágicamente en la puerta de los dormitorios para jalarlo de la oreja y represenderlo por la manera en que llevaba ignorándote desde hace días.

Podrías seguir el consejo.

—Muchas gracias. Lo intentaré esta misma semana.

—También podrías... —Hizo silencio y ante ello no te quedó de otra que agudizar el oído. Apartaste los ojos del programa y aguardaste a que continuara con la idea—. Prepararme comida a mí como a tu vecino, ¡soy más útil que él!

—¡¡Seungyoun-ah!!

—Ya, ya, está bien... Pero no puedes decir que he mentido.

Aunque ríes, no le puedes llevar la contraria. Allí el muchacho aprovecha el espacio y se vuelve a rechistar. Quejas, quejas, quejas. Tú sólo puedes reír y dejarlo hablar por un par de horas más. No te molesta que te desnude los pensamientos como a una fruta, mucho menos que te arrastre a dormir pasada la madrugada, pues Seungyoun era la clase de presencia que parecías necesitar en épocas complicadas como aquellas. Momentos donde necesitas relajarte y dejar de pensar.

El problema llega cuando aprendes que todo disfrute también tiene un precio. Porque lo primero que sabes cuando abres los ojos es que tienes que correr. O quizá no, quizá es lo segundo, pues una vez tus párpados se separan la tibieza del sol emergiendo por la ventana te calienta las mejillas. Ese es el momento en el que te das cuenta del problema, porque ni siquiera deberías estar en tu casa para experimentar una caricia matutina así, por más delicioso que envuelva tu despertar; no es necesario que vayas por el reloj para caer en cuenta de que a esa hora Hangyul te debería estar esperando en el restaurante.

Sí. El local que ambos están por inaugurar pronto y del que te olvidaste por completo culpa de Seungyoun.

Cuando llegas al lugar, Hangyul te espera sentado en una de las mesas. Tiene el teléfono en mano y, por alguna razón, observa la pantalla como esperando algo. (¿Esperando qué?) Aunque tus preguntas llegan apresuradas al igual que tú, con el cabello siguiendo diferentes direcciones y el saco mal puesto sobre tus hombros, al contrario le toma algunos segundos despegarse del aparato y levantar la cabeza. Hay algo en la situación que grita que todo está mal y eso agita tus demonios con fuerza.

—¿Qué ocurre?

No le ves la lógica a la respuesta, que en sí no es más que otra pregunta similar a las tuyas.

—Llegué tarde... La reunión... ¿No era hace dos horas? ¿Qué ocurrió? —Te acercas hasta él sin considerar dejarte caer sobre la silla porque eso significaría descansar. En ese momento es lo último que puedes hacer.

—Sí, ya ocurrió. Se fueron poco antes de que llegaras; les encantó la idea y el lugar, así que lo incluirán como parte de la publicidad del programa.

Hangyul se pone de pie. La sonrisa cansada que te dedica no hace juego con las palabras pero en alguna de las dos tienes que creer, ¿no?

—Entonces todo salió bien.

—Todo salió bien.

—¿Y por qué te ves tan...? —Respiras profundo, sólo para exhalar el aire casi de inmediato. El cuerpo todavía se comprime bajo la preocupación y el cansancio de los últimos días—. Te ves muy agotado.

La inquisición le toma por sorpresa. Ese intento de expresión serena con la que seguro busca que no te preocupes se desliza por un momento. Pero rápidamente vuelve a aparecer, y quizá un poco más sincera. Hay un rayito de esperanza entre las líneas de expresión que alguien de su edad no debería tener.

—Hyung, creo que deberías verte en un espejo. Yo estoy bien. Tú necesitas un descanso.

Hangyul te sostiene de los hombros, hace que tus piernas vuelvan se devuelvan a través de la entrada y es él quien cierra el local. Primero la llave de la cerradura, luego la santamaría.

—Te estaba esperando para contarte. Cuando vi que no llegabas imaginé que te habrías dormido.

—Lo siento, anoche me acosté tarde y...

—No te preocupes. Has hecho muchísimo por esto. Además, fue una reunión sencilla. Dijeron que no cobrarían por publicidad todavía.

Quieres que la conversación vuelva a Hangyul, pero no consigues la manera. En cambio siguen caminando a través de la calle, poniéndote al tanto de lo que se tocó en el encuentro y finalmente guardando silencio. No te das cuenta que llevan casi diez minutos sin intercambiar palabras hasta que la voz del menor se alza. (Mientras tanto pensabas en lo que no terminaste de la noche anterior, que todavía tienes que buscar los panfletos que dejaste para impresión, que todavía tienes una conversación pendiente con tu vecino y que en el teléfono había un par de llamadas de las que no corroboraste el remitente.)

—¿Has hablado con Yohan?

—Está ocupado con sus exámenes. Apenas y me contesta las llamadas —sacas tu celular del bolsillo y lo desbloqueas. Un llamadas perdidas de Seungwoo llaman tu atención.

—¿Al final pudieron salir a comer juntos?

—No. Me canceló a última hora...

—Creo que...

Al no escuchar más, insistes con un '¿qué?' pero ni siquiera eso es suficiente.

—¿Ocurrió algo con él? —Le miras por encima del hombro con una atención que está dividida en dos situaciones: Hangyul luciendo tan extraño y Seungwoo siendo la primera vez que le marca desde que se han intercambiado los números.

—Nada en específico —niega con la cabeza después de que la duda cruza su rostro por algunas segundos. Indagarías, pero con ello optas por dejar el asunto hasta ahí y marcar el botón de 'llamar'. Te estás alejando de nuevo, con el teléfono pegado al oído, hasta que el agarre de Hangyul envuelve tu codo. Arqueas las cejas, sorprendido, y él termina murmurando algo que se ve consumido por la voz de Seungwoo. Lo único que logras atrapar es el nombre de tu mejor amigo.

—¿Wooseok-ssi? Yohan se encuentra en urgencias.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tuve esto guardado casi desde la última actualización. No estaba muy segura al lugar donde me dirigía con la historia e incluso ahora sigo sin estarlo... Aun así, espero sea del agrado de quien lo lea.

**Author's Note:**

> En primer lugar, hace dos horas me encontré con un prompt en twitter que me empujó a escribir todo esto en un respiro. Estaré pendiente para subir los créditos en los próximos capítulos porque, de hacerlo ahora, se spoilearán la idea principal, hehe.
> 
> En segundo lugar, intenté leerlo y acomodarlo lo mejor posible pero probablemente encontrarán errores, así que me disculpo de antemano. (Aun así, espero sea una lectura agradable. No es la primera vez que escribo, pero sí es la primera que hago una historia no auto-conclusiva en el primer capítulo.)
> 
> Por último, no se olviden de seguir apoyando a los chicos mediante los TTs organizados en twitter. Es importante que reciban todo el apoyo posible, ¿de acuerdo? Ánimo, Oneits. ♡


End file.
